the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Jazz
A /co/ntainment operative stationed in IT-Squad. He was created during 2014 around early May. He is the self proclaimed mundane specialist in /co/ntainment's IT-Squad, but on the books he's listed as /co/ntainment's janitor. His operative number is 252. History His affiliation with /co/ntainment is simple; he was there when they got the base. Why he is with them is even more simple: because he has no where else to go. That's the story people tell anyway. :Muttonchops: "So are you dead?" :Jazz: "I don't think so." :Muttonchops: "You know or you don't boy, so what is it?" :Jazz: "I don't really know how to answer that, sorry." :Muttonchops: "Okay we are off to a good start. Do you know what /co/ntainment is?" :Jazz: "/co/ntai- wha?" :Muttonchops: "Hmm... yes, /co/ntai-what? I'm starting to like you kid. What's your name?" :Jazz: "I don't remember." :Muttonchops: "You are starting to sound like a ideal candidate every minute you blabber with whatever you use to talk, lips right? That's what we have in our front of our face to speak words." :Jazz: "..." :Muttonchops- "Now I'm going to ask you a series of very important questions, so answer them with great caution. Where were you born? How old are you? Where is your family and friends? What is your favorite color?" :Jazz: "I don't know." :Muttonchops: " You don't know for..." :Jazz: "Any of them." :Muttonchops: "... Someone get this man a god damn operative number!' His exact age is unknown, but some of his past suits can be dated back to the 1910s. His past life is nothing but a faded memory. He seems to able to work efficiently with a team, this might suggest that in the past he was affiliated with a similar organization. His lingering memories shine no light on who he was, and as his memories of his past are so fleeting there's no way to verify that he's remembering things that actually happened. He has a remarkable affinity for science which made him an ideal addition to the IT-Squad, even if his inventions are a bit mundane by comparison. His extensive knowledge and skill in the many fields of science make even his small contributions an asset to /co/ntainment. Despite being assigned to the IT-Squad, he seems to have a knack for field commanding; he has a quick response time to changing situations, but has an unconventional way of giving orders (non verbal or standard hand signs). This makes him ill suited to command new recruits, but if placed with a small team of veteran operatives (who know his signs) you would get a well oiled machine. Skills and Powers He's skilled at almost any field of science he's allowed to study, he favors programming and genetics though. His body seems to have mutated at some point giving him the power to produce gases, acids, and liquids. He contained himself in his suit as a way to control it and he speculates that one of his own experiments is the cause of his current condition. He has no memory as to why he did this or even if it was intentional or accidental. The gasses his body produces have a chemistry not unlike that of a gaseous planet such as Saturn or Jupiter. He has a hard fleshy center, an almost gelatinous layer over it, a frozen layer on top of that, then finally the gasses expelling from his body. His appearance might make him look fragile, but most blunt objects have little effect on him; a high powered laser would be able to burn through his layers of protection though. Experiments While working for /co/ntainment, he's created a number of things, most notably: Experiment #1 - Subject Alpha; Combat Unit Alpha is the first experiment Jazz conducted while working for /co/ntainment. Alpha's original body was constructed using a simple metallic frame with nothing really special added to it, he was built to preform janitorial duties. Due to a "request" from Commander Muttonchops to make him into a combat unit, he was outfitted with a sturdier frame to support his new ad-ons: *Steel plated outer body *High powered compact jet pack *Sensor lenses on its helmet *Experimental fission battery (needs to be checked on every 24hrs) *Built in comm system Alpha eventually caused an incident, which caused Jazz and Springtime to give him a major overhaul and then smuggle him out of the labs so save him from being scrapped. He's now a fully self-aware robot with a bio-synthetic outer coating (grown from Jazz and Springtime's own DNA) to make him look like a real boy. He's essentially Jazz's son now. The Alpha research also lead to the creation of the B.U.G.s, which are were allowed to remain as cleaning robots instead of being turned into fighting robots. Experiment #21 - Mariposa Puzzle Box This is Jazz's only experiment that made it past the testing phase. It's a machine that can create things based on a person's thoughts as long as they know what they're making is made of, how to build it, and how to use it properly. Few people can actually use it due to its high requirements, but a technological feat none the less. It's one of the reasons why Springtime places Jazz on a pedestal even if he's only listed as the company janitor. Springtime sees it as one step closer to overtaking the magical arts with science. Its structure is similar to that of a magic catalyst, in some ways it's re-engineered magic that loosely works under the laws of science. Experiment #227, 801, 378 - Building, Utilities, and Gear Units (B.U.G.) These little buggers are made to help around the facility. They repair the base, keep it tidy, and stock up with whatever it needs. What makes these robots different is that they aren't built with set protocols, they have to be taught. It makes it a bit tedious, but they are among the most adaptable robots ever created. Everyone expects they'll eventually go rogue, but so far the restrictions in their brains to prevent this seem to be working. They are restricted to the jobs that are programmed into their bodies. There's a loophole where they can exploit a person's exact words, so be careful with metaphors around them. For example, if their current orders are to "clean house" the Unit can choose to interpret that as "rob them and take everything". Their adaptive learning makes them difficult to keep from finding their own ways to remain busy. As long as no one teaches them to act rebellious, and they stay in an enclosed area filled with restrictive learning procedures such as the base, then there probably won't be a robotic uprising. Probably. Experiment #8675309 - Singing Fly Trap It's a fly trap plant that can sing, and that's it... Category:Characters Category:Male